friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With All The Cheesecakes
"The One With All The Cheesecakes" is the eleventh episode of the seventh season of Friends, which aired on NBC on January 4, 2001. Phoebe's old flame, David, visits from Minsk for an evening of romance. Rachel and Chandler swipe deliveries of a particularly tasty cheesecake from their neighbor's doorstep. Plot Rachel sees Chandler eating a cheesecake that was, accidentally, delivered to their door, and so he lets her taste it. This cheesecake, from Mama's Little Bakery, ''is, in fact, the best cheesecake they've both ever tasted. When they later discover that another cheesecake is delivered, they decide to drop it off at the right door, but when they find it, still untouched, in front of that same door later that day, they take it. Chandler busts Rachel eating off the cheesecake while he wasn't there, which starts a small fight between them. This fight results in the cheesecake falling to the floor in the hallway, but since it's so incredibly yummy, they can't resist eating it right off the floor. A cousin of Ross and Monica is getting married. Ross is invited to the wedding, yet Monica is not. Since Ross gets to bring a date, Monica makes him bring her, so she can confront the bride about not inviting her. As she confronts the bride, she gets to know that the groom is one of her former boyfriends, which is the reason for her not being invited. Joey and Phoebe have made plans together, but Joey cancels because he's going on a date. This hurts Phoebe's feelings, and she holds a speech about how important friendship is, and how you do not ditch your plans with your friends for a date. Getting to know that he hurt Phoebe's feelings, Joey starts feeling really bad, and they agree to have dinner the following night. Though, Phoebe meets her former boyfriend, David, whom tells her how he's only in town for one night. When David wants to go to dinner with her, it causes a moral dilemma for her about doing to Joey what he did to her, and decides to rush through dinner with Joey and meet David for drinks at 9:00 PM. Joey eventually figures things out and tries to detain her during dinner but Phoebe realizes that David might be the love of her life and storms out to meet him. After a tearful goodbye at the end of the evening, Joey shows up and offers her a shoulder to cry on. Cast and Crew Main Cast 'Jennifer Aniston' - Rachel Greene 'Courteney Cox' - Monica Geller 'Lisa Kudrow' - Phoebe Buffay 'Matt LeBlanc' - Joey Tribbiani 'Matthew Perry' - Chandler Bing 'David Schwimmer' - Ross Geller Supporting Cast 'Hank Azaria' - David '''Lela Lee' - The wedding guest Gina Belafonte - The second guest Mailon Rivera - The waiter Darlene Kardon - Aunt Millie Robyn Donny - Frannie Joe Coyle - Stuart James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Shana Goldberg-Meehan Trivia *This is the first appearance of David since "The One With The Monkey" (S1E10). He won't return for about another two years. * Throughout the episode, Phoebe makes reference to David having moved to Russia. But Minsk is actually the capital city of Belarus. However everything he states about Minsk is true including the statue. Since Minsk was ruled by Russia until the fall of the USSR and rebuilt with Russian architecture after WWII, it is often called a Russian city. ''The same mistake was made in ''The One With The Monkey. * This is one of the few episodes where Chandler & Rachel have a storyline all to themselves. * In this episode it is revealed that Joey keeps a fork in his coat pocket. * Joey and Phoebe have dinner at Iridium, the restaurant where Monica worked in Season 1. * It's revealed that Franny revealed Ross' stash of Playboys to his mother. In "The One Where Ross Got High," Monica revealed that Ross stole his Dad's Playboys. Goofs *Chandler walks into his apartment to find Rachel eating cheesecake without him. As the door is shutting, the pen on the Magnadoodle is hanging loose; it can be heard hitting the door when Chandler is closing it. The next shot shows Rachel stop eating, and when we next see Chandler, the door is closed and the pen is in its holder. *Shortly after, Chandler walks to the side of the counter that is opposite Rachel. The cheesecake is visible in this shot and the missing portion of it is facing the camera. The scene then switches to a different camera angle while the two characters argue, where the cheesecake is not visible, and back again to the previous angle. We can see here that the cheesecake has been rotated even though neither Chandler nor Rachel has touched it. *When Phoebe and Joey are in the restaurant and Joey says to the waiter "I will have the lobster ravioli", you can see that he is holding the menu upside down. *When Rachel and Chandler are in the hallway in the foyer of their apartment block, the pigeon holes which were there in Season 5 have gone. In this episode the post for residents is clipped behind a wire on the wall. External links * The One with All the Cheesecakes at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Season 7 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes